64th Air Refueling Squadron
The 64th Air Refueling Squadron (64 ARS) is a United States Air Force air-refueling squadron that is part of the 22d Air Refueling Wing's 22d Operations Group at McConnell Air Force Base in Kansas. Through the Air Force's Total Force Initiative, the 64th is operationally assigned to the 157th Air Refueling Wing at Pease Air National Guard Base in New Hampshire. Mission History The 64th flew aerial transportation and evacuation in the South and Southwest Pacific from, 7 August 1943-c. 14 August 1945 and between Japan and Korea from, 19 May-31 December 1952. In 1957 the squadron moved on paper from Portland International Airport to Niagara Falls Municipal Airport, where is assumed the mission, personnel, and equipment of the 700th Troop Carrier Squadron. The squadron trained and provided airlift services from, January 1953-March 1997, including airlift to Vietnam during the late 1960s and to Southwest Asia in 1990-1991. It participated in various training exercises and airlift missions worldwide until inactivation on 31 March 1997.AFHRA 64 ARS Page Associate Status The 64th Air Refueling Squadron was activated at Pease Air National Guard Base, New Hampshire on 2 October 2009 as part of the 22d Air Refueling Wing. It is part of the Total Force Initiative and will work side by side with the 157th Air Refueling Wing, New Hampshire Air National Guard. This will be the first time that an active duty U.S. Air Force unit has returned to Pease since the active Air Force closed the base in 1991. On 9 January 2013, the USAF announced that Pease Air Guard Station would be in the running to host the first KC-46A Tankers as they entered active service in 2016 and with Guard units in 2018. Operations *World War II *Korean War *Vietnam War Lineage *64th Troop Carrier Squadron (1942–1949) *64th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium (1949–1967) *64th Tactical Airlift Squadron (1967–1992) *64th Airlift Squadron (1992–1997) *64th Air Refueling Squadron (2002–present) Assignments *403d Troop Carrier Group (1942–1946) *419th Troop Carrier Group (1947–1949) *403d Troop Carrier Wing (1949–1963) * 928th Troop Carrier (later Tactical Airlift, Airlift) Group, 11 February 1963 – 1 October 1994 * 928th Operations Group, 1 October 1994 – 1 July 1997 *939th Air Refueling Wing (2003–2008) *22d Air Refueling Wing (2009–present) Bases stationed *Bowman Field, Kentucky (1942) *Alliance Army Air Field, Nebraska (1942–1943) *Pope Field, North Carolina (1943) *Baer Field, Indiana (1943) *Tontouta, New Caledonia (1943) *Espiritu Santo (1943) *Henderson Field, Guadalcanal (1943–1944) *Biak (1944–1945) **Operated From: Wakde (2–21 October 1944) **Operated From: Noemfoor (29 October 1944 - 1 January 1945) *Dulag, Leyte (1945–1946) *Clark Field, Luzon (1946) *Olmsted Field, Pennsylvania (1947–1949) *Portland Municipal Airport, Oregon (1949–1952) *Ashiya Air Base, Japan (1952–1953) *Portland International Airport, Oregon (1953–1957) *Niagara Falls Municipal Airport, New York (1957–1958) *O'Hare International Airport, Illinois (1958–1997) *Portland International Airport, Oregon (2003–2008 ) *Pease Air National Guard Base, New Hampshire (2009-) Aircraft Operated *C-47 Skytrain (1943–1945) *C-46 Commando (1945, 1947–1950, 1951–1952) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1952, 1957–1970) *C-130 Hercules (1970–1997) *KC-135 Stratotanker (2003–2008, 2009–Present) References * * See also www.thirsty13th.com, the official website of a sister squadron of the 64th TCS in 1943-1945. The Thirsty 13th site offers a book with much information about the 64th Troop Carrier Squadron. *AFHRA 64th Air Refueling Squadron History (accessed 24 December 2009) Category:Military units and formations in New Hampshire 064